This Christmas Day
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Integra finds herself restless early in the morning of Christmas Day.


Author's note: I do not own Hellsing or its characters. This is slightly AU.

* * *

**This Christmas Day**

Integra lay awake, alone in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She supposed that wasn't unusual for the night before Christmas. Still, she hadn't had problems sleeping on this night in years. Perhaps it was the empty bed. She was no longer used to sleeping alone, or it could be the fact that her child was currently practicing the flamenco. There were two and a half more months to go before the baby would be born, and Integra was ready for her pregnancy to be over.

It had been an odd turn of events that had found her pregnant in the first place. Integra had always known that she would need an heir, but it was something that she had avoided due to the fact that she couldn't have partner of her choice. However, during the past year a manuscript had come into her possession that had changed things. So now, she was six and a half months pregnant with Alucard's child.

With a sigh, Integra rose from her bed. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight, and the baby was making her restless. She might as well make sure everything was ready for this morning. Christmas had always been an event at Hellsing. It was more for her men than it was for her though. Integra had always gone out of her way to make sure that her people knew how much they were valued at this time of year. Seras' arrival had simply reinforced that. It was clearly the young draculina's favorite holiday, and Integra had been happy to turn much of the organizing of the festivities to her.

She wrapped a robe around herself and carefully slipped into the hallway. Integra silently made her way to down to the main hall where the Christmas tree had been set up. She had seen it before of course, but it was a good place to start. The noble fir was over twelve feet tall. Seras had recruited a number of the Wild Geese to get it decorated, and they had done an admirable job. Beneath the tree where crammed more presents than could fit. Hellsing provided each of its employees with one gift, and most people tossed any other gifts they had under their as well. Also, all of the "family" were beneath the tree as well. There was typically a gift exchange between herself, Walter, and Alucard, and they had added Seras to that list when she arrived.

The tree might be the focus of the room, but it wasn't the only piece of Christmas cheer. In the moonlight, Integra could see all the various decorations that littered the room from the wreaths and evergreen swags on the wall to the advent pyramid, advent calendar, and nativity in their positions of honor. There was even the remains of the mistletoe that Captain Bernadette had put up. Integra had shot it down before anyone even tried to kiss her. There were some things she wouldn't tolerate, holidays or no. Still, things looked beautiful, and Integra was sure the next morning would be wonderful.

Seating herself in one of chairs facing the tree, Integra rest her hands on her gravid stomach and watched the tree. Next year would be her child's first Christmas. She would admit that the idea of motherhood made her nervous. Integra would never be a conventional mother, but she hoped she would be a good one. Her child was definitely going to have an interesting life. Integra suddenly laughed, remembering the little jumper Seras had found for the baby decorated with little black bats.

A pair of hands settled on her shoulders, and Integra looked up to meet the eyes of her vampire. Alucard frowned at her.

"You should be in bed, my Integra."

She arched an eyebrow. "Your child is keeping me awake."

"So it's my fault then?" His hands found their way into her hair as he swooped down for a kiss.

When he pulled away, he came and knelt before her, his hands resting on her stomach. Alucard rest his chin in between them. Integra reached forward to run her fingers through his hair, feeling at peace. It didn't matter what was in the presents addressed to her. Integra already had everything she wanted.


End file.
